


The Swinger Chemical Chronicles of Romance

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Frerard, Frikey, M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this will be a new series of stories that I will be writing. The will all be one shots. It will involved Me, My Best Friend, Frank, Mikey and Gerard.<br/>It is an alternate universe created in our own heads where I am married to Gerard, she is married to Frank, Frerard still exists and we let it, and she also gets a little piece of Mikey on the side.<br/>I am not sure that I will put sex in them. The will be my attempt at the musings that have come from Mikey, Frank and Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coca Cola Dilemma

She walked over to the fridge and opened the door. Her eyes surveyed the contents of the appliance. Didn’t want that. Didn’t want that. Didn’t want that. Oh, Coca Cola! That was what she wanted! Taking it out of the fridge she put it on the table behind her, then she bent over to look in the drawer to see what kind of sandwich meat there was in there.

Frank walked into the room, he walked over, smacked her ass and as he walked by he saw the Coca Cola on the table. His eyes lit up as he grabbed it and made his way out of the room.

"I swear to god, Frank. One of these days you are going to do that and I’m going to punch you in the face," she said turning around, bologna and cheese in her hands. Her eyes drifted to the empty table. "Fuck. Frank Anthony Iero!" She yelled his full name out and dropping the food on the table. He hated being called by his full name and she used it to her full advantage when she was mad at him.

"What?" He shot from the other room as he watched her walk into the room.

"I took that fucking coke out for me. It’s the last one."

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." He said a huge grin on his face as he did.

"Give me back my fucking coke," she said grinding her teeth together.

Frank got up from his arm chair. “You fucking wish,” he said as he put the can out and went to open it by the tab.

"Don’t you fucking do it, Frank!"

"Watch me, Julzi," he said picking the tab up.

Juli tackled him and the can of coke went flying on to the couch. Frank was much smaller than her but he had some fight in him. The two of them often messed around wrestling except this time they were seriously fighting over a can of coke.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rox said shaking her head as she looked over from her chair.

The two of them were screaming at each other rolling around on the floor when Gerard walked into the doorway from his studio.

"Is this over the last can of coke again?" He asked looking over at Rox.

"Yeah, it is on the couch," she said still shaking her head.

"You know, you guys should just get a fucking room already," Gerard said watching the scuffle.

Rox looked at him, “Frank likes it rough but then again you already know that don’t you.” She said with a grin.

He winked at her and ignored her comment. “I’m just saying like literally they can’t keep their hands off each other.”

"Oh, well that just sounds like when you and Frank use to perform on stage during the days of MCR."

"Something like that," he mumbled. "Guys, seriously, just go to the store and fucking buy more." He said throwing his arms up in the air and walking out of the room.

Frank stopped rolling around with her. He had her arms pinned above her head and he was straddled over her waist. “You are so my bitch?” He said leaning down and kissing her deeply.

"You are such a fucking sex fiend," Rox said from behind them, "It is not her turn, get the fuck off of her."

He got up, grabbed the can of coke, opened it and took a drink from it.

"You’re such a dick," Juli said to him out of breath, still lying on floor, completely defeated and she was fine with that.

He shrugged as he looked back down at her. “I always win. I am not sure why you bother.”

"Fuck you, Frank."

"Apparently, not this week," he said grinning widely and leaving the room.

"You could have just shared the damn can of coke. You know he does it on purpose, he is an animal."

"I know, fuck him." She said getting to her feet. "I’m just going to buy coke and store it in my room."

"I heard you," Frank yelled from the other room.

"Fuck you," Juli yelled back.

"You must really want me today," he yelled again.

"I hate you," she yelled and went back into the kitchen.

"I just thought I’d let you both know that you are ridiculous," Rox yelled to them both.

Frank laughed in the other room while Juli made her sandwich and grumbled about having to eat it without her coke.


	2. Crying and Pizza

Frank was sitting in the arm chair, legs over one arm of the chair as he leaned back against the other arm and a 2 liter bottle of coke lying at his side. He was staring at the tv and he began giggling to himself.

Rox and Juli looked at him from the couch then at each other. Juli shrugged as he kept giggling and they both eyed him curiously.

"It is still is funny today."

"What is?" Juli asked him.

"The day we met," He said laughing like only Frank could. Juli grinned and Rox just shook her head. As he began to tell the story as if neither one of them were the ones that were involved in the story.

That day…

Juli and Rox stood inline for the show. Reggie and the Full Effect were playing with Frank and Rox begged Juli until she gave in and took her.”I hate waiting in line,” Juli grumbled looking down at the ground.

"Oh my fucking god!" Rox said a bit to loudly.

Juli looked up just in time to see that Frank himself had walked around the corner. It had been a few years since MCR had broken up and Frank was popular but not as popular as he once was. She grabbed Rox’s arm and began to drag her. “You made me come all the way here. We are not missing this opportunity.”

Rox had already begun to cry. “Oh my god. No. I can’t. I can’t.”

Juli dragged her right in front of Frank and she smiled. “Hey.”

"Hey yourself," he said smiling back.

Juli put her out her, “Juli, a pleasure to meet you.”

"Frank," he said shaking her hand.

"This is Rox," Juli said nodding her head in her direction. "Say hi Rox."

They both looked at her waiting for a response and all she did was cry. Then she pulled away from Juli and ran off down the street.

"Wait. Rox. Don’t cry, it’s okay." He said running off after her.

Juli followed as best as she could. She could up a bit out of breath. “I think she is gone.”

"Fuck, where would she have gone?"

"Is there a pizza place around here?"

“Pizza? ROX! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU WE ARE GOING TO GET PIZZA.”

Laughing she follows him further into the direction that she ran. Sure enough around the next corner there is a pizza place and Rox is standing the doorway.

"Come on, pizza is on me," he says grabbing her hand and leading her in the restaurant.

They sit down to eat. Juli and him are talking while stares at everything but in his direction. Even when he talks to her she kind of whimpers a bit. The pizza comes and he puts a plate in front of her, then places a slice in front of her.

"Fucking eat it." He says a half grin on his face.

Juli giggles at him as he gets no response from her.

"Rox, eat the pizza. Or I am going to."

For the first time she looks at him since they entered the restaurant and goes to reach for her slice of pizza but he grabs it off the plate and eats his slice. She gets this look over her face like she might kill him. “That’s my pizza.”

"Not now," he smiles as he chews and talks with his mouth full, "It is mine now. You just took way to long."

"Fuck you, Frank. Your ass is suppose to be vegan. So, it is my fucking pizza." She says as she snatches the pizza from his hand.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Juli says as Frank laughs.

Back to present…

Frank is laughing hysterically.

"It still isn’t that funny."

"I don’t know. I might have to go with Frank on this. You went from balling your eyes out, to running away from him, to not talking to him, then you yank a piece of pizza out of his hand and are all fuck you, Frank. Yeah, it was definitely funny.

"Fuck you both," Rox says getting up from the couch. "I’m just going to go call Mikey." She says leaving the room.

Juli looks at Frank. “Man, that was the funniest day of my life.” He said still laughing.

"Funnier then when you dressed in that dragon onesie?" She asked him laughing at him now.

"Fuck you," he said not laughing now.

"But ickle Frankie was so cute in that outfit." She grinned.

He looked back at the tv. “You know Juli, one day you will do something I can make fun of you about.”

"One day but that day is not today," she said looking back at the tv. "Oh, and I know fuck me too."

"Fuck yes and shut it."

Shrugging she looked back a the tv giggling to herself how cute ickle Frankie looked in the dragon onesie while he grumbled from his chair.


	3. Mikey Way Wishes With Frank Iero Dreams

A knock came to the door. Juli and Frank exchanged glances as he got up to answer it. He came face to face with Mikey.

"Mikey?"

Mikey was grinning from the doorway. "Hello, Frank." 

"What brings you here?" Frank said a questioning look upon his face.

"I'm here to see Rox."

"The hell you are," Frank said back.

Juli laughed from the couch. "Well, she did say she was going to call Mikey." Frank turned and stomped off towards the bedroom. "Come in, Mikey, don't let Frank scare you away." He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Come and sit next to me."

The younger Way made his way over and sat down on the couch next to her. "How've you been?" He asked her.

"I've been pretty good. You look great," she said smiling at him, "I am glad you are really taking care of yourself now. And goddamn Mikey you smell amazing." She said inching a little closer to him.

He smiled wide. "Why, thanks." 

They could just make out Frank yelling from one of the bedrooms but couldn't make out what it was that was being said. Before one of them could say anything else in the awkwardness in the room, the bedroom door opened, slammed closed and Frank was in the living room again. His arms folded and looked down at them on the couch.

"Not you too! Get the fuck away from him." Frank told Juli.

"Someone has their panties in a bunch," Juli said throwing herself back into the couch away from the other man. 

Rox appeared in the room. "Come on Mikey, let's go." She looked at Frank, "don't wait up for me but you and Juli enjoy your little joke."

Frank flung himself into his chair like he was two and folded his arms. He mumbled to himself and made no reply to them as they walked out the door. "It isn't the end of the world," Rox heard Juli say to him. "It isn't like Gee and I are not here to entertain your hobbit ass."

"Sorry about that," Rox apologized to Mikey.

"No big deal, Frank was always the jealous type." He said opening the car door for her, she climbed in, he closed her door and made his way to his side to get in. "You know I didn't think you would ever call," he said starting the car.

Rox laughed nervously, "yeah, well, who can resist Mikey Way."

"Yeah, but you have Frank and Gee."

"Mikey, they aren't you. They never will be." He looked at her and smiled. 

A little while later...

Mikey gave her a drink. "It is so great to not have Coke for once. That is all Juli and Frank fight about is the fucking soda."

He laughed. "I only drink Pepsi," he said sitting down next to her.

She put her cup down and looked at him. He looked at her nervously and blushed. "It is so cute that you're blushing," she said moving as close to him as she possible could.

"I can't help it," he said unsure of where he should be looking because he was so nervous.

"Mikey, you've been with women before."


	4. Cure For Early Morning Anxiety

Rox walked threw the door and made her way to her room. Frank wasn't in there so, she went and looked in Juli's room. 

Sure enough the two of them were tangled together in the sheets of her bed. Shaking her head, she went and took a quick 

shower and then made her way back out to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway because she heard Gerard swearing at 

himself on the other side of the kitchen. She eyed him curiously.

"Fuck," he said softly as coffee flew over the floor and he frantically tried to clean it up. "Shit."

"Gee, are you okay," Rox said walking into the room.

He jumped a bit at the intrusion but quickly recovered himself. "Yeah, for a moment I forgot how to use an old coffee pot, 

since that is all Juli will fucking keep in here."

"What happened to your kuerig?" She asked curiously.

"The fucking thing broke," he said as he finished picking up his mess. "So, now I have to use this old fucking dinosaur."

"That's not it, is it? It isn't the only thing bothering you."

He made no eye contact with her but sighed as he put the coffee into the pot. "Juli, didn't come to bed last night. So, I 

am assuming she is with Frank."

"Is that any different then when Frank doesn't come to bed with me because he is with you?"

He shot her a look. "No, no, I guess it's not, but it wasn't Frank's time. It was my time."

"You're cute, you know, when you get possessive like that. Though I am not quite sure if its over Juli or Frank." She said 

walking closer to him. 

He looked at her as she got closer to him. "My is someone on point this morning."

She shrugged and stood in front of him. "I think you need to relax. You need a tension release."

"I don't have time for that, I have work to do." He said as she dropped to her knees in front of him. "Rox, What are you 

doing?"

She made no verbal reply as she unzipped his jeans and pulled him limp out of his jeans. Licking all around him as he grew 

harder and harder in hand. His head went back, as he steadied himself with his hand on the counter and she took him in her 

mouth. He was just as big, if not bigger then Mikey, so she put her hand at his hilt and stroked him while she sucked on 

him taking him in as much as she could.

He put his hands on her head and pushed himself in and out of her mouth. "Fuck," he said before long, "I'm going to cum."

Pulling him out of her mouth, she stroked him roughly and fast as he came onto her hand. She looked up at him as she stood 

up and her eyes connected with his. "Feel better?"

"Much," he said smiling at her. As he poured his coffee into his cup, he looked she wiped her hand on a towel. "Where'd 

you go last night?"

"Oh, I was with Mikey."

"Mikey?" He questioned her.

"Yes, Gee and yes, I fucked him."

"Well, I don't know what to say."

She laughed, "you don't have to say anything. It isn't like I am ashamed of myself." She said with a shrug.

"Oh," he said drinking his coffee.

"Might as well, keep it in the family," she said with a wink as she grabbed a candy bar from the cabinet and left the 

room.


	5. Jealous Kisses

Juli sat in her room reading a book when Frank let himself in. "What?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I fucked you last night and you're going to be like that?"

"Well, Mr. Iero, most people knock before they enter someone else's bedroom."

"Whatever. Nevermind." He said walking out of the room, slamming the door and knocking pictures off the wall.

"Frank!" She yelled following him out of the room, storming down the hall behind him.

"No, Fuck you," he said plopping into his chair.

"Seriously, do you two ever stop fucking fighting?" Rox asked the two of them.

The both disregarded her. "Fuck me? Really, you walked into MY room and didn't knock. That is pretty fucking rude if you 

ask me."

"I can't even be nice to you," Frank said getting to his feet, "here I thought I would ask if you wanted to share my coke 

with me but no not anymore. You can fucking go with out."

Juli got in his face, they really were about the same height and it was kind of sad. "You know what, Frank-" 

Gerard came out of no where breaking the two of them up. "Enough!" He yelled, "I have had it. The two of you are fucking 

adults and you can't even act that way. The only time you two get along is when you are harrassing Rox or fucking each 

other. From now on Frank, you stay away from her and Juli you stay the fuck away from Frank."

Frank folded his arms. "You can't tell me what the fuck I can and can't do."

"Shut the fuck up, Frank." Juli said to him.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Gee said. "Juli with me, now." Juli followed him out of the room.

Frank yelled from behind them. "Some people should mind their own business."

"Frank, sit the fuck down and shut up," Rox said to him.

"Gee, you bossy is kind of turn on."

"Enough," he said turning to face her. "Do you like Frank better then me?"

"What? No."

"It certainly seems that way. You guys argue like you are married and you barely spend any time with me anymore."

"Gerard, you've been working on your comic. I thought you wanted alone time. If you don't tell me how am I suppose to 

know." 

He sat down in his chair. "No, well, yes, I do, but why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?"

"Are you jealous because I fucked Frank?"

"No."

She walked over to his chair and knelt down in front of his chair. "Gerard, my love, don't be silly."

"I can't be with Frank."

"Well, you could be," she shrugging.

"You know what I mean. I mean I can't be in an open relationship with him. I need you both and the two of you can't keep 

your hands off each other."

"Fine, I will keep my distance. I promise, okay," she said with a soft smile.

He smiled down at her as she placed her hand into his and stood up to wrap her arms around her but the were soon 

interrupted. 

"You know what," Frank said showing himself, "that is not okay with me. You won't be in a relationship with me but I can't 

fuck who I want to fuck."

"You are with Roxy," Juli said looking at him.

"And she fucked Mikey," he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Frank," Gee said with a sigh.

"No, this is completely unfair," he said now folding his arms.

Juli moved away from Gerard, he got up from the chair and walked over to Frank. Frank rolled his eyes and Gee grabbed him 

and kissed him. Frank's arms feel to his side as he deepened the kiss. Juli watched from behind them, but after a few 

minutes later when they were still kissing she left the room and went back to the living room.

"Where is Frank and Gee?" Rox asked her.

"Uhm, currently, engaged."

"With each other? Well, fuck, why didn't you say?" She said getting up from the couch and making her way to Gee's office.

Juli sat down in Frank's chair, drank his coke and smiled to herself.


	6. A Little Bit of This, A little Bit of Frerard

Rox walked to doorway and stopped to glance into the room. Her breath caught in her throat at what her eyes were showing 

her. It wasn't that she didn't know that Frank and Gee hooked up because she did, it was the fact that she had never 

gotten to see it with her own eyes. The guys were already topless and Frank had just managed to unbutton Gerard's jeans. 

Silently, she slipped into the room and sat in the chair; far enough away as not to disturb them but close so she has a 

front row seat.

She watched as Frank dropped down to his knees never losing eye contact with the older man's eyes. He unzipped his jeans, 

pulled them down to his ankles and helped him step out of them. He took Gee's cock into his hand and stroked him. Then 

teased the tip with his tongue. Gee moaned softly in response as Frank proceeded to swirl his tongue around the tip as he 

kept stroking him.

"You better put that in your mouth and stop teashing me," Gerard said looking down at him.

Frank giggled as he opened his mouth wide and slowly took Gee in until it was all the way buried deep in his throat. Then 

he proceeded to take him in and out of his mouth as his hand moved down to his balls. Gee's head went back in pleasure and 

the moans that elicited from him made Rox move around anxiously in her chair. Gerard glanced over at her, he winked and 

pulled Frank up off his cock attacking his lips with his own. As he kissed him he undid the younger man's pants and let 

them fall to the floor. His hands moved to his backside, where he proceeded to take his ass into his and kneaded it 

roughly. He moaned into the kiss, as Gee picked up the smaller man and carried him over to the couch.

Gee leaned over Frank and took both of their cocks into his hand. He stroked them, letting them rub together and enjoyed 

the sensation of his cock on Frank's. His eyes again had full contact with Frank's as he pushed the younger man's legs up 

in the air. He leaned down and began devouring Frank's ass. His tongue fully inside of him as Frank twitched violently at 

the intrusion in pleasure.

"Fuck, Gee, please, fuck me," he managed to get out and that was all he needed to say.

Pulling himself back up, Gerard put his legs against his shoulder and stroked himself at Frank's opening. He pulled the 

bottle of lotion off the table and put it on himself as Frank's eyes pleaded with him, Gee then speared his cock inside of 

him and began to fuck him hard. He grabbed Frank's hand and fucked him harder and harder. Both men where breathless in a 

matter of moment's. 

Rox licked her lips at the sight of Frank's hard, dripping cock that was standing at attention and rubbing on Gee's belly. 

She watched as Gerard's paced slowed down a bit and he let go of his hands. He spread his legs and Frank bent them at the 

knees on either side of him as Gee reached down and began stroking him. She watched as he moved his cock all the way out 

of him and would push it back in roughly as he rubbed the precum from Frank's cock down it. 

"You going to cum for me, Frank?" Gee asked him.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he said as Gee picked up his pace on both his fucking him and his stroking him.

Rox was still fidgiting in her chair as she heard Frank moan louder and watched him cum all over Gee's hand. Gerard 

grunted loudly with a moan as he released his load inside of Frank. He slowed down his paced and pulled himself out of 

him, then leaned down kissing Frank deeply. 

Frank smiled up at him. "Are you done arguing?" Gee asked him.

Frank's smile faded. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" Gee asked him as he started getting dressed.

"Well, yeah," Frank said.

"He'll never change," Rox said from the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I have ever right to be here," she said smiling.

"Gee,-" Frank began.

"I knew she was there."

"What? And you just let her watch?"

Gerard shrugged.

"Do you ever shut up?" Rox said annoyed as she got up and left the room.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Frank said looking at him.

"Would it matter if there was? It isn't like you aren't fucking my girlfriend."

"Oh, so that is how this works," Frank said getting up and putting his pants on. "You do realize that she fucked your 

brother."

He looked at him surprised for a second and then he shrugged. "Oh well, who isn't?"

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Don't worry about it. Just be good, at least for the rest of the day. Okay?"

"Fine." Frank said visibly not happy as he picked up his t-shirt and shoes and held his pants up. As he turned to walk out 

of the room he was mumbling something under his breath about how everyone in this house was fucking everyone.

Gerard shook his head and went and sat back down at his art table with a sigh.


	7. Sex All Around

"Are you going to sleep in bed with me tonight?" Rox asked Frank. 

"Maybe," he said writing in a notebook.

"It has been two days, I am pretty sure that the couch is bothering your back."

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't."

Gerard walked into the room and stretched. 

"For fuck sakes, Frank, you need to grow up."

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Good night."

Juli walked out of the kitchen. "Tired, love?"

"Exhausted." He said with a smile. "Coming to bed?"

"Of course," she said smiling back at him.

"Why can't it be that easy with you," Rox hissed at him.

Juli looked between the two and walked over to Frank. She pulled the notebook out of her hand. "We talked about this 

already. I better find out you sleep with Rox tonight."

"Fine," he mumbled.

Smiling she kissed the top of his head and then mussed hair. Turning she followed Gee to the bedroom. "Sometimes I feel we 

have two children."

"Two?" He said turning towards me. "Sometimes you sink right down to Frank's level."

She smirked at him. "Okay, so maybe I do but sometimes it is funny just pretend I am not a grown up."

He grabbed her arm, pulled her into the bedroom and threw down onto the bed. He pulled her robe off knowing full well that 

underneath she was completely naked. Standing above her, he looked down at her with a smirk as he began to take his 

clothes off. "Are you ready for me?"

"Always ready, baby," see waiting for what was to come.

Meanwhile in Rox's room...

"Are you really going to sleep on the edge of the fucking bed?" He ignored her and kept writing in his notebook. Rox 

reached over and yanked the notebook from his hands proceeding to throw it across the room.

"What the fuck?" He said.

Before he could say anything else, Rox had tackled him down and began licking him all over. He didn't protest, he 

couldn't. Her hands were all over him as well until the finally settled on his hard cock and she began to stroke him. 

Looking at him, she licked her lips. 

"Why do you have to be super sexy bitch?"

"I don't know I was born this way."

"Shut up, Frank, don't talk and ruin my super sexy bitch moment."

Shrugging he watched as she devoured his cock and began to suck on him. The way she moved up and down him with such 

passion, he had to pull her up. 

"You want me to cum or do you want me to fuck you?"

"What do you think? Fuck me obviously."

"Obviously," he mumbled. Pushing her down he stradled himself over her and pushed his hard cock inside of her. He fucked 

her hard and fast. It didn't take her long to cum and he knew he wasn't even close to cumming.

She grinned at him and pushed him off of her as she walked over to her dress. "I bought something for you," she said 

opening the draw and pulling out a strap-on. "Now bend over and be my bitch."

Frank did as he was told and it wasn't long before she was riding his ass. He reached down, stroked himself and enjoying 

the feel of her cum still on his cock as she fucked him. Rox rode him good and hard until he started yelling out and she 

knew that he was cumming. She pulled it out, wiped it off and put it back into the drawer.

They layed back down on the bed to sleep and he wrapped his arms around her. "When did you get that?"

"Don't worry about it," she the sleepiness apparent in her voice.

"It's only for me, right?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Yes, Frank, it is only for you. Now go to sleep." 

Frank closed his eyes with a smile and Rox closed her eyes still shaking her head because he never shut the fuck up.


	8. Weekend Pancake Report

"What is doing?" Rox asked sitting down on the couch, looking at Gerard and asking Juli.

"I'm not exactly sure. Wait...what day is it?"

"Saturday, I think. Why?"

Juli groaned. "The weekend pancake report."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"It is something Gee has created in his mind because he loves pancakes and the weekend."

"That's insane, dude."

"Wait. Give 5...4...3...2...1..."

"Juli." Gerard said frantically walking into the room. 

Juli and Rox exchanged looks. "Yes, dear."

"It's time to make the pancakes."

"Yes, dear," she says getting up.

Gerard exits the room and Rox follows her into the kitchen. "So, let me get this straight, he is on twitter isn't he?"

"Yup," shes says getting the ingredients ready."

"He really is fucking insane," Rox said shaking her head.

"Sometimes, yeah, he is."

Rox walks over to the refridgerator, opens it and looks in. "Wait, does that mean we are having pancakes?"

"Fuck," Frank says walking into the room. "Is it the weekend pancake report again."

"You got it," Juli said mixing the ingredients. "And yes, Rox, it means we are having pancakes."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Frank walked over to answer it. Mikey stood in the doorway. "You here for the 

weekend pancake report?" Frank asked him.

"Uh, yeah, I got a call." Mikey said walked through the door.

"Morning, Mikey," Juli said not looking up from her pancakes.

"Morning, Julzi," He said. "Morning, Rox," he said walking by the table.

"Morning sexy," Rox said watching his ass walk out of the room.

"Don't call him sexy," Frank said sitting across from her at the table.

"I call it like I see it," Rox said glaring at him. "Just stop I don't want to argue now." She paused and looked over at 

Juli, "and why is Mikey here?"

"It is kind of weekend pancake report thing," she said with a shrug.

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

"They are going to fuck," Frank said playing with salt shaker. It opened up and went all over the table.

"Slick," she said rolling her eyes. "Is that it?" She asked Juli.

"More or less. Frank pick up the salt on the able and set it."

Meanwhile in Gerard's room...

"Mikey," Gee said flying across the room to hug his younger brother.

"Hey," he said hugging him back. "Candles, huh?"

"It's once a month. I like to make it special." Gee said shrugging.

"It is special, Gee," Mikey said smiling, "because you make me feel special everytime." He said leaning forward and 

kissing him softly on the lips.

Gerard led him to the bed and laid him down. He laid down next to him, began licking his neck and licked all the way up to 

his lips. They kissed each other deeply and Gee began unbuttoning his brother's shirt. Mikey's hands tugged at Gee's t-

shirt and soon they were both shirtless and admiring each others bodies. The elder man reached over and grabbed the lotion 

from the night stand and pulled Mikey's sweat pants off.

"How do you want me?" Mikey asked him.

"Just like that," Gee said pushing his pants down and off. 

He put lotion on his hard cock and stroked himself while his other hand moved and carressed Mikey's asshole. Pushing his 

finger in and out slowly, he smiled at the satisfaction that Mikey was always ready for him. Positioning himself in 

between Mikey's legs he pushed himself inside of him and slowly began to rock back and forth insid of him. Gerard leaned 

forward and kissed him deeply while he proceeded to fuck him.

They moaned into each other's mouth and then Gee pulled away and placed his hands on Mikey's hips. He began to thrust 

himself in out of him really hard. Mikey loved it. He always told him the hard it was the better it felt and Gee took 

great pleasure in satisfying his brother in every way that he could. He watched Mikey reached down and start tugging on 

his own cock. 

Mikey made eye contact with his brother as he filled him with his cock and he stroked himself. Gee went back and forth 

between going easy on him and going hard like he liked. He squeezed the tip of his cock knowing that he was so close to 

coming. Closing his eyes, his mouth opened in pleasure and he said, "I'm cumming," as he came all over his hand and he 

rubbed it up and on down all over his cock.

As he came Gee rammed his cock in and out of him but the sight of his brother cumming on himself sent gee into orgasmic 

convulsions and they moaned outloud together. Gee pulled out and laid down next to him pulling him into his arms. A little 

while later, the rose and cleaned themselves off. They made their way out to the kitchen where the was two plates at the 

table. In the center was a pile of freshly made pancakes. Syrup and better were on the left. Orange juice was in glasses 

at each plate. 

Gerard smiled over at Juli as him and Mikey sat down. "Report?" He asked her.

"I just made them so they should still be warm. You?"

He smirked. "All systems were a go." He looked a Mikey. "Now let's eat some pancakes."


	9. Tank Top Surprises

"Where are we going?" Juli asked from the back seat.

Frank glanced at her from the rear view mirror. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I would like to know where I am going?" She said folding her arms and glaring towards him.

"Will you two shut the fuck up already. God." Rox said from the passenger seat.

Frank grumbled as he turned into an unfamilar place to the gals. 

"Why do you know where this and we have never been here?"

"You haven't been anywhere I have been," he snapped back.

Rox sighed from her seat.

As they got closer to the building. Mikey was leaning up against his car.

Juli groaned. "I am not sure whether to be excited or throw up."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Frank asked her.

Rox laughed. "Oh my god."

"Well, I think he totally took a page from the Gee Way Book of Seduction but he is working that fucking tank top."

"Oh, yeah, Mikey loves that tank top."

"Yes! I know," Juli said from the backseat, "he has worn it 7,523,249 times."

"Stop picking on Mikey," Rox said shooting her a look from the front seat.

"One time just to be a pain in the ass when he was wearing it I literally wrote on my shirt, 'fuck your tank top'. Nobody 

really understood it though."

"I fucking knew it," Juli sprung up from the back seat to inbetween the two seats. "I knew that is why you did."

"Oh, you saw that?" Frank said parking the car.

Juli jumped out of the car without replying to him. She walked towards Mikey with a huge grin on her face; Rox and Frank 

followed behind her. She stopped in front of him and folded her arms. "Mikey," she nodded at him.

"Sup?" He said looking at her over his sunglasses.

"About that tank top, do have some kind of stock in some company or are they made especially for you."

"What are you talking about?" He said taking his sunglasses off and making a confused face at her.

"There is no way in hell that that tank top looks like you bought it today with as many times that you have worn it. How 

many do you own?"

"Just this one. I just that special tide for colors to wash my clothes."

She laughed at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? Mister fucking clean and proper over here claims he only has one tank 

top."

"Fuck you, I like my house clean and like this tank top."

She laughed more, "Next thing you'll tell me that you made your own tank top. Man, fuck your tank top, Mikey."

"Leave him alone," Rox said from behind her.

Juli turned and looked at her, "right, cause I haven't always bitched about that damn thing."

"You should listen to her," Frank agreed with her.

"Shut up, Frank, no one fucking asked you." She turned back towards Mikey. He looked kind of sad but it was just a damn 

tank top, why did everyone take her so serious. "Really, your upset because I don't like your damn tank top. Man, fuck all 

of you. I'm out." She said and walked off.

Mikey walked off towards the building, obviously upset.

"Fuck," Rox said, "where the fuck are you going?"

"Anywhere but with you fucking people," she said flipping them the bird and sticking her hands in her pockets.

"I hate when she is like this," Frank said.

"You and me both. Why don't you go make sure Mikey is okay and I'll go get her fucking ass." 

Frank nodded in reply and walked off after Mikey. He found Mikey just inside the door, sitting with his back up against 

the wall and he was crying. Frank sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It'll be okay," Frank said, "fuck her. She picks on me all the time too."

"Does she?" Mikey asked looking up into Frank's eyes.

"Yeah, she can be a total bitch, but we both know she isn't like that all the time." He reached up and wiped a tear off of 

his cheek and smiled at him. "Now, let's stop crying." Mikey blinked at him and before he knew what he was thinking he had 

his lips on Franks. At first Frank didn't know how he should respond, but then he realized it was Mikey fucking Way and 

who didn't want him. He let Mikey's tongue explore his mouth as he did his. They both moved onto their knees and Mikey 

was pulling his shirt over his head then he helped Frank off with his. "Are you sure?" Frank asked him.

Mikey responded with the unbuttoning of Frank's pants. He pushed them down as Frank reached over and undid Mikey's button. 

As they both stood up to fully take their pants off, they both stopped to look at each other. Mikey reached over and 

grabbed Frank's already hard cock.

"I've always been afraid to do this."

"Why?" Frank asked him.

"Because you were always Gee's. Why do you think I could never watch you on stage? I always wanted it to be me."

Frank took in what he said and closed his eyes at the sensation of Mikey's hand stroking him. "We don't have long, I am 

sure they will be back soon."

Mikey turned, locked the door and turned back around to smile at the younger man. "Good thing I own the building." 

He grabbed Frank's hand and led him to the leather couch in the small lobby area. Mikey pushed Frank down onto the couch, 

he straddled his body over Frank and put his dick right above his face. He licked his lips as he looked down at Frank's 

eager cock. As he moved on top of Frank, he immediately took his dick in his mouth and started to suck him. Mikey closed 

his eyes in relief, oh how long he had wanted this, he thought to himself as he took Frank's dick into his mouth.

The two of them laid there on the couch suck each other. Frank had moved his finger to the opening of Mikey's ass, rubbing 

it and teashing it. While Mikey squeezed and tugged at Frank's balls. They weren't looking to make it last, it was meant 

to be over and done with quickly enough. Mikey came first and Frank swolled every last drop. As Mikey moaned on Frank's 

cock it send him over the edge and he came in Mikey's mouth and he tried to swallow it all but it dribbled down to his 

balls.

When the got up they ran over to their clothes and started putting them on. Rox began banging on the door.

"Are you guys in there?" She called.

"They're probably fucking each other if Mikey took the damn tank top off." Juli said to her.

"Shut up, about the fucking tank top already, will ya?"

Mikey looked at Frank and smiled and the younger man smiled back at him.

"Do you think you can deal with her now?"

Mikey kissed his lips quickly as he adjusted his shirt. "I think I'll be okay."

"Just okay?"

He grinned, "yeah, well, in the future I might need some consoling."

Frank shook his head and giggled. "I think we can work something out. Now you should open the door so they stop wondering 

where we are."

Mikey reached and opened the door. "Where the fuck were you guys?" She asked them.

"I didn't realize the door had locked behind us," Mikey said.

"Yeah, sure." Rox said walking in.

"I don't buy. Eh, never mind he is still wearing the tank top," Juli said walking by him. "What the hell is this place 

anyway?"

"Well, it's my new studio," Mikey said smiling. 

"No more second and third party record lables. Mikey and I are going to start our own."

"What? Really? That is awesome." Rox said to them.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Mikey said.

"As long as you don't call it fuck your tank top, I'm all good." Juli said looking at them

"Shut the fuck up," the three of them said in unison.

Juli folded her arms and walked over to the couch. She sat down. "Whatever." She mumbled.


	10. Spiders and Scopions on Chairs, Oh My!

Frank walked into the kitchen and put his glass into the sink. He opened the cabinet and eyed the food on the shelves. All 

of sudden he realized that just to his left something big and black was moving on the counter. He froze for a second, the 

fear rising his chest. Looking over, he saw a spider that had to of been as big a turantula. Screaming like a girl, he ran 

to the center of the room and climbed up on the chair.

Gerard was closest to the kitchen so he ran to see what was wrong as Frank screamed again. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Spider!" Frank screeched.

Gerard walked into the kitchen as Juli and Rox arrived in the doorway. "It is a little fucking spider." Gee said stopping 

next to Frank who was still on the chair and clenching the back of it.

"I'm out of her," Rox said fleeing the room because she wanted to part of the spider.

Bravely, Juli made her way into the room behind Gee. Peering around him, she saw the spider on the counter and jumped up 

on to the chair with Frank. They wrapped their arms around each other and watched as Gee walked over towards. The spider 

seemed to know that it was being stalked and it walked towards Gerard. 

"Oh, my god it's moving," Juli screeched at Frank and buried her head into his shoulder.

Gee made his way over towards the broom by the door and the spider followed him on the counter.

"It's going to fucking get you, Gee. It'll probably bite you."

"And then I'll be fucking Spiderman, it'll all work out," Gee said eyeing the spider and then smacked it with the broom.

Frank and Juli screeched from the chair at the same time as the spider crawled away from the broom and Gee hit it again 

with the broom. Again it moved and the two trembling on the chairs again screeched. Gerard hit it four more times and the 

spider finally didn't move.

"Is it dead?" Juli asked moving one eye off of Frank.

"It's probably some super special powered spider that will come back to life and crawl on us while we sleep."

"Says the man with a fucking scorpion on his neck." Gerard then picked the spider up with the broom, opened the door and 

threw the remains outside. "It's gone, are you happy?" He said putting the broom out and walking out of the room.

"You are still my hero, Gee," Frank called after them as they both slowly got off the chair.

"You don't think there is anymore, do you?" Juli asked him.

"Where there is one there is another one," he said still clinging on to her.

"We should get out of here," She said letting go of him and heading for the door.

"Wait for me," he said running after her. "I'm not going back in the kitchen. I'll order us all pizza for dinner."

"That works for me," she said sitting on the couch.

"I don't know about the two of you," Rox said.

"You would of been the same way if you were in there," Juli said to her.

"Maybe, but I am not the ones that made the asses out of myself."

"Fuck you," Frank and Juli said at the same time.

Juli and Frank looked at each other.

"Wow, for once you two aren't arguing," Rox said. "I wonder how long it will last."

Juli grinned, "Pizza?"

"Yeah, let me call."

"Coke?"

"Two big bottles."

"Sweet," Juli said with a grin.

"Sometimes I really do wonder why I put myself in this hell," Rox said shaking her head.

"Because you wuv us," Juli said to her.

"I am not even sure about that half the time."

"Denial. That is the first thing that happens."

"Happens with what?" Rox asked her.

"Oh, you know, when you love people."

"I'm done, you make no sense at all," she said getting off the couch and going to her room.


	11. Meatyballs or Mikey's balls

Juli walked into the door with some bags of groceries and a case of coca cola in her other hand. She put the soda down and 

started putting groceries away. Frank snuck into the room, thinking that she couldn't hear him.

"What do you want, Frank?" Juli asked him.

He dropped his arms to his side, upset that she had heard him. "You weren't suppose to see."

"I heard you," she said still not looking at him.

"What're you doing?" He asked her.

"Painting. What does it look like?"

"Putting groceries away."

"You're pretty good, Frankie," She said turning and winking at him.

He spotted the case of coke on the floor and walked over to it, opening it and taking one out. "Are you cooking dinner 

tonight?"

"Yes, I was going to make meatballs and pasta."

"What?" He said as he opened the can of soda.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but you can't make the meatyballs." He said forcing an Italian accent.

Juli looked at him to see if he was for real. "You forget, I am half Italian moron, I can make the meatyballs too."

"They won't be right if you do."

"Then don't eat them," she said picking up the case of soda and putting the cans into the refrigerator.

"I won't then." He sipped his soda. "Are you using the sauce I made?"

"Yes, dear, do you have anymore questions?" She said turning to look at him again and folding her arms.

"No, I think I'm good," he said making his way back over to the living room.

Juli shook her head, washed her hands and began to make the meatballs which apparently from now on she would be referring 

to them as meatyballs. A bit later as she plopped the meatyballs into the sauce, she heard him and Rox giggling from the 

living room. She decided that she needed to go over and check it out. Standing in the door way, she folded her arms and 

listened. That was when she heard Frank rip a fart that was bigger than him and Rox laughed so hard that she farted twice 

which made Frank break out in hysterics.

"How old are too?" Juli asked them.

"I'm 4," Rox said still laughing.

Frank looked at Rox, still laughing as well. "Shit, if you're 4, I am still a fucking fetus." They were both rolling 

around laughing now.

"Great, I fucked a fetus," I mumbled. "Would that be considered something along the lines of necrophilia or does that mean 

we all go on the sex offender's list?"

They both stopped laughing as if to soak in what she said. Then they both started laughing even harder. Juli watched Gee 

walk from the hall into the doorway. He glanced at Juli and then glanced over at them. 

"Did I miss something?" He asked her.

"Apparently, these two are having a farting contest or something like that."

They laughed more.

"Farts are not funny." Gerard said to them.

"I agree, they aren't." Juli said nodding.

Frank ripped another loud fart. "If you don't think that is funny then there is something wrong with both of you," he said 

holding his stomach continuing to laugh.

Gee and Juli shook their heads and Juli turned to go back to the kitchen. Her boyfriend followed closely behind her. He 

stood behind her as she stirred the sauce and he rubbed against her as he kissed her neck.

"Smells delicious."

"Thank you, it is Frank's sauce though."

"I don't mean the food, I meant you," he said nibbling on her neck.

"Mmmm, Gee, how bout dessert?" She asked leaning back into him as ran his hands down her sides.

"I think we can arrange something as long as you got whip cream at the store."

"You know damn well, I did," she said turning to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good girl," he said squeezing her ass.

She kissed his lips softly, "I hope you made room for the meatyballs."

"Meatyballs?" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Frank's attempt at an Italian accent.

"Meatyball," Gee said shaking his head as he nuzzled her forehead.

"I invited Mikey over to eat with us."

Gerard chuckled to himself. "That's cool."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said placing his lips on her forehead and kissing it softly.

"No, tell me, you know we share the same sense of humor."

He smiled, "I was thinking that meatyballs sounds like Mikey's balls."

Juli laughed at him but was interrupted by Frank in the doorway. "You are going to make us eat Mikey's balls."

"No, no, they're meatyballs," she said.

"Rox, we're eating Mikey's balls for dinner," he said making his way back to the couch with a fart.

"What's Mikey going to do without his balls?" They heard Rox ask.

Juli put her head on Gee's chest and laughed her ass of as he laughed and held her to him tightly.


	12. Magic Mike Feels Like Makin' Love

It was late at night, no one in the house really ever slept much when it was dark. Juli sat in bed, propped up on her 

pillows and reading a book. She only kind of saw Gerard enter the room and once he start fiddling with stuff in the room, 

she glanced over to see what he was doing. He had stripped down to his underwear and he was going through one her draws.

"I knew it would be in here," he said softly and she almost didn't hear him. 

She looked back at her book quickly, so he wouldn't see that she was watching him. She heard him fiddling with his record 

player and she really wondered what was coming. Gee wasn't always in a playful mood but when he was he was either overly 

silly or just down right ridiculous and in the end the only one laughing at him was himself.

When the words began to play, Juli groaned a bit because she knew this was going to be ridiculous. She looked up as slow 

as she could, glancing at Gee over the pages of her book. It was worse then she had first expected.

He sang, "If I had those golden dreams of my yesterdays, I would wrap you in the Heaven 'til I'm dyin' on the way. Feel 

like makin' love."

She groaned as she really took him in. Not only did he have his underwear on but her bright red bra. "What is it 

impersonation night? Wayne from Wayne's World right?"

Gee moved closer to her and she hid behind her book as he bend grinding against her. "Feel like makin' love, feel like 

makin' love, feel like makin' love, feel like makin' love to you," he belted on.

Her arms were being moved by the bed moving up and down. That was when she realized the door was ajar and Frank pushed it 

open. He stood the doorway shaking his head, then he stuck his finger down his throat like he was going to throw up, 

giggled and went on his way. She wanted to scream for him to stop but it continued on as he took the book out of her 

hands and climbed on top of her like he was a stripper. 

"Baby, if I think about you, I think about love, darlin'. If I live without you, I live without love and if I had the sun 

and moon, we will shine them. I would give you both night and day of satisfyn'." He sang accentuating the end of 

satisfying."

"Another movie," she unsure if she was suppose to enjoy this or not, "Magic Mike?" She said flinching as he did his jazz 

hands in front of her face.

He continued that way al the way until he was done with the song. The whole time he hadn't kept his hands off himself and 

was even groping himself through her bra as if he was a female stripper. When he sang the last word 'love', he smiled 

widely at her very proud of himself and climbed off her. Gee walked over to the record player and put the record away. He 

then took her bra off and turned around to look at her while he put his hands on his hips.

"You are suppose to tip me properly," he shaking his head with his sassy Gerard Way-ness.

"Well, you should of told me, I would of got changed for that twenty I have in my purse while I was out today."

"I meant to blow me as my tip," he said matter-of-factly, as if I should of known.

"Ohhh, that was what I was suppose to do."

"You didn't think it was sexy?"

"Well, no not exactly. Gee, you were wearing my bra." She said to him.

"So, you don't find me sexy anymore?"

She shook her head as she got up from the bed. "You are a silly man, Gerard Way. There is no one that is sexier to me then 

you. You are everything geeky and sexy to me and you totally turn me on. You don't have to put a show on for me, all you 

have to do is be yourself."

He sighed, "I thought it was funny."

"Yeah, yeah, in a horrifying way," she said looking at him. "By the way you didn't close the door, so Frank so your Magic 

Mike routine."

It was his turn to groan now, "Fuck," he said looking up at the ceiling, "I am never going to hear the end of this."

"No, probably not," she said shaking her head.

That was they heard it faintly but getting closer. "Feel like makin loveeeee," Frank appeared in the doorway drawing out 

the e on love and he began dancing ridiculously in the doorway.

"I didn't look that," Gerard snapped.

"Oh, I assure you it was worse," Frank said with a huge grin on his face.

"Fuck you," Gee growled at him.

"As long as you don't ever and I mean ever do that dance for me," he said being serious for the moment.

"I hate you."

"You can't live with my loveeeeee," he smiling big and walking off.

"I need to think before I carry these things out," he said running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay," Juli said rubbing his arm. "Let's go to bed and forget all about it."

"You really want to sleep next me after that display?"

She grinned, "we might even be able to arrange that tip."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," She said with a grin as they got in the bed and she shut off the light.


	13. Moaning in the Darkness

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea," Frank said as they set up their tents.

"We've all been over this like a hundred times," Juli snapped at him rolling her eyes.

"I know," he said walking around like something was going to attack, "but you never know where a spider might be. It can 

come crawling out of no where."

"Then use the god damned bug spray but shut the fuck up already," Juli yelled at him.

"Fine," he said sticking his tongue out at her.

She sighed and looked at Gerard. "I don't know why you let him bother you like that, I just ignore him."

"I think he pushes my buttons on purpose."

"Maybe, but remember Frank tries everyone's patience, it is just in his nature." He looked up at the sky. "It is going to 

dark soon, we should make dinner."

Nodding they began to prepare dinner and before they knew it the sky began growing dark and they made their way into their 

tents. Rox and Frank we're playing cards. Frank asked to play go fish, instead of arguing she obliged. It wasn't long 

before they heard moaning.

"Did you hear that?" Frank asked her.

She laughed, "yeah that is so Gee."

"We can hear you!" Frank yelled.

"Of course, I'm loud you do know what it feels like with her mouth around your cock." Gee yelled back.

Rox and Frank kept laughing. They were giddy like school kids making noises like they had caught their parents having sex. 

Then Frank was making catcalls. Gee moaned louder but Juli was getting madder by the second and couldn't take it anymore.

"I swear to fucking god," she yelled, "Rox, if you don't put his cock in your mouth and shut the fuck up, I'm going to 

light your fucking tent on fire. Then Frank will have to sleep outside and have bugs crawling on his ass all night."

The other tent went dead silent for a minute. Juli stroked Gee as they waited to see what would happen next.

"She's your best friend," Frank tried to whisper, "you need to get her under control."

Rolling her eyes she went back to what she was doing meanwhile in the other tent Rox pushed Frank down so he shut the fuck 

and rode him until he screamed. So, there was basically a moaning contest of who was louder all night. The next morning 

when they went to their car to go off the camp grounds for breakfast there was a noise complaint ticket with a $250.00 

fine.

"I blame this on you, Frank," Juli said.

"Why is everything always my fault?" he said pouting.

"Everything," Juli said.

"It's not, don't listen to her," Rox said.

"Enough," Gerard said. "Can we just go to breakfast and no arguing. I mean it." They all piled in the car and went to 

breakfast. Juli bit her lip red during the breakfast biting back saying anything and Gerard kept squeezing her hand. It 

would last forever but for that morning Gerard got his wish.


	14. Need to Know Basis

"What is Juli doing locked in her room?" Frank asked Rox.

"You don't want to know," she said with a slight grin.

"You two are up to something," Frank said looking at her as if he was searching for an answer.

Rox looked down at her laptop and laughed as she read something. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Uh huh," he said getting up and walking behind her. "You are talking to her on the computer?"

Rox moved it quickly, she had been so into what she was reading that she hadn't been paying any attention to him. "What's 

your point?"

"You live in the same damn house," he said.

"Frank, it's a need to know basis and well, you just are not on that list."

His mouth gaped open at her in shock. "But I am Frank Iero, I am always on that list, this is my house too!" He then 

grabbed the laptop from her before she could stop him and he ran into the kitchin with it, reading it as he did. "Is this 

fucking fan fiction? Why do you guys need to right fan fiction about us when we live together."

Rox followed him into the kitchen. "Give it back, Frank," she snapped.

"Can you explain to me what mikox is?"

She held back laugh. "No, now give me the damn computer!"

"Frox and gerox too. Wait," he paused and looked at her, "Are these are shipped together names? Is frox a combination of 

Frank and Rox."

Rox sighed, "yes. Now that you know can you give me back my computer."

"So, wait mikox is you and Mikey and gerox is you and Gee?"

She sighed again, "Frank."

"Oh, look, she is talking to you," he shoved the laptop back at her and stormed off towards Juli's room. He banged hard on 

her door. "Stop writing fucking fan fiction, it isn't funny. If you want to write about mikox then I will gladly slap you 

with my cock. I think the universe needs to give you a big giant slap."

"Fuck you and the universe, Frank," Juli yelled from behind the door.

"Yeah, you were all about the universe last week and I'm telling Gee," he said.

"Just shut up, will you? Gee, isn't even here, he is gone for a few days. He left early this morning."

"Why didn't I know this?" He said mad again that he was left out of something.

"Because Frank, it was on a need to know basis and you don't need to know everything."

"Fuck all of you," He said stomping his feet, walking to his room and slamming the door.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Juli said messaging Rox.

"I'm laughing so hard, but he totally asked for it."

"He is too goddamned sensative. Ohhh, idea. I'm going to write a new frox fic."

"Frank, is right though, Gee will be mad."

"Gee, reads my fan fic. He thinks I'm being creative so Frank, can kiss my left butt cheek."

"What about the right one?"

"That one is reserved."

"Reserved for what?"

"All those fucks I don't give."

"LMFAO."


	15. Gerard's Salami

Juli walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch with a plate in her hands. She started eating as Rox came around the corner. At first she went into the kitchen but came about out and stood in the doorway. 

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then what're eating?"

"Nothing."

Rox couldn't quit see if she was on the couch by herself. "Do you have Gee's dick in your mouth?"

"Not unless Gee's dick is salami."

Rox walked around to the side of the couch. "Why didn't you just tell me?" She sat down in the chair. "Wait, did you compare Gee's dick to a salami?"

Juli looked up at her. "No, not exactly."

Mikey walked into the room. "Hey." 

"What're you doing here?" Rox asked surprised.

"Oh, I was out with Frank." He replied as he sat down next to Juli.

"We were working on some tracks," Frank said chiming in as he walked into the room.

"I see," Rox said looking between the two of them.

Juli looked at her, she grinned and Rox knew exactly what she was thinking. Juli looked at Mikey. "Working on some tracks, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded not looking at her.

"Mikey," she said getting closer to him.

"Did you fuck, Frank."

"I," he looked at Frank for an answer.

"Oh my god, you totally fucked Frank," Juli said jumping to her feet. She was grinning from ear to ear. "You do realize that Gerard is going to have a fucking hissy fit."

"We weren't going to tell him," Frank said sitting on the arm of the chair next to Rox. 

"You really think that in this house he won't find out? You're lucky he isn't here." 

"Well, yeah considering everyone in this room has seen Gerard's salami," Rox said grinning to herself.

Juli groaned at the use of the word but knew she was right as she sat back down. "Yes, we have all been with Gee."

"I'm not going to tell him," Mikey said shaking his head.

"Who are you kidding?" Juli said to him. "You tell your brother everything."

"Yeah, I knew that'd be a problem," Frank said shooting Mikey a look.

"Well, I won't tell him on one condition," Rox said.

Frank looked down at her in the chair. "What's that?"

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"She wants the both of you at the same time. Little threesome action."

"What about you?" Frank asked her.

"I don't want a threesome," she said glancing at Mikey. "He is not on my list. I know you are disappointed, Mikey." As she grinned.

He igorned her. "When do you want to do this?"

She shrugged, "how about right now?"

Frank looked at Mikey and shrugged at him. "I'm game."

"Alright, let's do this," Rox said getting up. She grabbed Franks and grinned profusely to herself as she grabbed Mikey's hand and she led them down the isle to her room.

Juli picked her plate up and began eating her food. "Gerard's salami," she giggled. Then a thought occured to her and she picked up her phone, dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"I was wondering when I was going to hear from you."

"Well, Bob, it seems that I am free tonight."

"While the cats away the mice will play, huh?"

"Something like that. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Come to my place," he said relaying to her his address.

"Let me put something nice on and I'll be over in say an hour?"

"It isn't soon enough, love," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"See you soon," she said hanging up the phone and going to her room to get ready. Apparently, tonight was going to be a night filled with secrets and lies. And poor Gerard, his salami was having none of it.


	16. Make Me Feel Whole

The next morning Rox woke up and she rolled over Frank was already up and out of bed but Mikey was still lying next to 

her. She looked over his body as he slept peacefully wrapped up in the sheets. She sighed. Last night was everything that 

she had wanted for longer then she could remember but it didn't make her happy. For some reason, she didn't feel whole and 

she felt like some part of her had escaped during the night. She tried to cry silent tears but there was too many and they 

were falling to fast.

"Rox, what's wrong?"

She said looking up to Mikey looking at her worriedly. "Nothing, I'm okay, I promise."

He rolled his eyes at the mention of the song lyrics and moved closer to her. As he wrapped his arms around her she buried 

her face into his chest and she continued to cry. "Talk to me." He said softly.

"I wish I knew what was wrong but I'm just sad."

Mikey pulled away from her and looked into her her eyes. His finger went up and wiped the tears from the side of her face. 

"If you didn't want to have sex with you both of us, you didn't have to."

"It's not that," she said shaking her head. "I have no complaints about that at all."

He stroked her cheek softly. "Then what could it be?"

"I don't know, I get like this sometimes. I'm not surprised that Frank isn't here, he usually isn't when it happens."

"Are you upset that Frank isn't here?"

"No, I don't care what Frank does. I mean it's not that are relationship is the worst, it's an open relationship. I don't 

know, sometimes I just don't feel like not appreciated enough I guess. Not that I blame Frank, I just think I expect more, 

but at the same time I don't want him to change either."

"Maybe that is why you and are together. You know here and now."

"Mikey, that's cute but I know you don't need me. You can have anyone you want."

"Rox," he said searching her eyes, "I'm here because I want to be here. I might have Gee and Frank but I'm not sleeping 

with any other woman because I don't need them. I have you."

Fresh tears feel from her cheeks. "Mikey, I-"

"You don't have to say anything," he kissed her forehead and just kept holding her. He hummed to her softly laying his 

cheek against her forehead.

Her tears stopped again and she closed her eyes realizing how she felt. How in Mikey's arms it felt different then in 

Frank's. Until that moment she never thought she would love anyone other thank Frank because she did love Frank, he was 

her soulmate. It was also then she realized that she could also be in love Mikey for completely different things. The best 

part though, was that she didn't have to choose between the two of them because they were both hers. She smiled as she 

nuzzled closer into Mikey.

"Do you feel better?"

"If you held me like this forever then you would never hear another complaint from me."

He smiled and pulled away to look at her then kissed her softly on the lips. "I will always be right here, whenever and 

where ever you need me. All you have to do is call my name."

"Thank you," she said smiling satisfied.

He answered her with a kiss and if it was possilbe he pulled her even closer to him.


	17. Too Much Involved

Frank walked into the bedroom and the first thing that his eyes laid on was Mikey. His arms were wrapped around her and 

she was pressed into his chest. The anger rose in him fast. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The two turned and looked at him. "Lying in bed," Rox said as if it wasn't already obvious.

"No! No! I mean why do you have your arms around my woman?"

"Frank," Rox began.

He was freaking out. "No! No! You are my girlfriend. Not Mikey's not Gerard's, mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

"Fuck you, Frank." Rox spat. "I have to be yours yet you are fucking Mikey and Gee and Juli for that matter."

"Fuck me? Fuck me? No, Fuck you! Fuck you both!" He said stomping out of the room, into Juli's room with out even 

knocking, closing the door behind him and sat down on the bed.

"Well, good morning to you too, Frank." She said looking at him from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Are you going out?" He said barely audible.

Juli eyed him suspiciously. "No, I just got home a little while ago. Why?"

Frank turned towards her and crawled up the bed sitting as close to her as he possibly could. "Hold me," he whimpered.

Wondering what was going on, she wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head against her chest. "How could they do 

that to me."

"Do what?" She questioned rubbing her hand through his hair softly.

"They were in the bed and Mikey was holding her in his arms," he sobbed.

"Oh," Juli said nodding her head in understand, "but last I knew you all slept together last night."

"We did but, but, but," he stuttered, "she's mine."

He leaned in closer to her and she held him in her arms while he cried. "Shhhh, Frank, it'll be okay."

"You can't promise me that," he said looking up at her.

"Okay, fine, I can't." She said her eyes connecting with his.

He folded his arms and leaned back into her. "I'm not talking to either one of them, fuck them."

After awhile, Juli finally talked him into going out and getting something to eat with her. He sat at the kitchen table 

like he was a little kid waiting for his mom to finish making his lunch. His foot was tapping nervously under the table 

and it was driving Juli insane but she was trying to be nice because he had enough problems right now. That was when he 

picked up the silverware and started using them as drumsticks on the table. Juli walked over to the table and looked at 

him.

"Frank," she said gritting her teeth, "please stop."

"Fine," he said putting them down and watched her as she took the pizza out of the oven. He loved when Juli made him 

pizza, she always made him vegan pizza and no one else did that for him.

When she was done cutting it, she put some one a plate for him and placed it in front of him. As he ate, he swung his feet 

in the chair because the chairs were a little to high for him and his feet didn't quite touch the floor. She pulled out a 

glass, put ice in it and poured some coke in for him.

As she put it on the table, he said, "thank you," with a mouth full of food. That was when Rox and Mikey walked into the 

kitchen. Frank stiffened in his chair and put the pizza down then he turned around towards. He got up out of the chair, 

pushed his way through them and left the room.

"Is he really not talking to me?" Rox said looking at Juli.

"I am pretty sure that he is pretty determined that he isn't going to talk to you but I'm going to try and talk some sense 

into him."

Rox turned and looked at Mikey. "If I grab a few things can I stay at your house a couple of days."

"Of course," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." She said walking out of the room.

Juli turned and looked at Mikey. "You really like her don't you?"

He looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"I think you should tell her."

"But won't that complicate things more?"

Juli shrugged. "It might but I am not sure that things can get any more complicated then they already are and honestly, we 

all did it to ourselves." She said as she picked up Frank's plates off the table and walked out of the room with them.


	18. Explaining It Properly

Frank ate his pizza and then laid back on Juli's bed his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling. Juli sat behind him 

against her pillows just waiting for him to speak because she knew it was coming.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked.

"You have to stop being so angry," she said.

"How do I change something when I have always been that way?"

She moved closer to him and played with his hair. "Because Frank, you have to be understand. You can't just freak out 

because it isn't what you want it to be."

"You don't understand, I love her."

"I'm not an idiot, I know you love her or you wouldn't be acting like this."

"I mean don't get me wrong, I do I love Gerard but I love her too."

"I know Frank, believe me I get it."

"Why are you saying that you love me?" He looked up at her upside down.

"No, Frankie, but I know how Gee feels about you and I know how he feels about me. And that is just my point. You love her 

and Gerard. You love them both for different reasons. Frankie, you and Mikey are two completely different people. Why 

isn't it possible that she cares for him in other ways then you?"

He soaked it in. "I guess it makes sense, but it doesn't make me any less angry about it."

"This whole situation, all our situations, it's all really fucked up but when we all came together we knew what we were in 

for. We kind of have to be considerate of each other and understand that when you do sleep with someone that your 

feelings do get involved."

"But you said that you didn't love me."

"I don't, but don't you think I argue with because I do care about you? I harass the hell out of Mikey and I know I hurt 

his feelings but he is like my little brother, you know? Besides you can't tell me that you don't have feelings for me."

"I can't deny that but I am not in love with you. Do you just really love Gerard?"

"My heart has always and will always belong to Gee. If I have to share him with all of you, I don't mind because at the en 

d of the day, he always comes back to me." She smiling at him. Even though it was the truth, she did also realize that she 

loved Bob but his name was like the Voldemort in this house and one of those 'he shall not be named' typed deals, so she 

had to keep it to herself.

Frank sat up. "Why are you so smart?"

She blushed, "I wouldn't exactly say that I'm smart."

"No, you and Gee are like the smartest people I know."

"Gee is way smarter then me."

"I don't know you guys even deal with me."

"Frank," she said surprised, "you are this amazing person. I really am blessed to have you apart of my life and I wouldn't 

change anything about that."

He moved forward towards her and engulfed his lips with hers. He pushed her back on to the bed and he climbed over her. 

"I'm just like this punk kid at heart and you are this nerdy, hot, teacher type and that totally turns me on." He said 

kissing her again and then running his mouth down to her neck, "and I'm going to fuck like I'm a teenager in heat."


	19. Fuck You

Two days had gone by since Frank stopped talking to Rox. She walked into the house and made her way to her bedroom. Frank 

was in there getting dressed.

"Frank, we need to talk." She said as she closed the door.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Frank, I miss you. I love you."

It was as if a that moment everything that Juli told him faded from his head and was replaced instead by his anger. "You 

love me? Really? Except that you would rather be in Mikey's arms."

Her eyes filled with tears, "that's just not true she said."

His voice was getting louder as he spoke, "Could of fooled me. You just spent two days at his house and are you going to 

tell me you didn't sleep with him."

"Well, no, I can't say that I didn't but you can't be one to talk cause I know goddamn well that you fucked Juli."

He glared at her. "I can do what I want."

"I suppose that you can, you are a grown man."

"And with whomever I want to."

"I have never stopped you."

"But it fucking hurts."

"I'm not trying to hurt you. Wait. What?"

He kept on picking up a couple of his things and throwing them around the room. "Do you even care how it makes feel?" he 

yelled.

"How you feel? Really, Frank, because yeah I don't care when you fuck Gee, or Mikey or Juli. Fuck you!"

"Fuck me? No, fuck you!" He said walking over and getting into her face.

"Frank," Before she could say anything else his lips attacked hers violently. He pushed her roughly up against the dresser 

and when he pulled away, she slapped him across the face. "That's how it is?" He asked as he picked her up and threw on 

the bed then proceeded to rip her clothes off. Soon his lips were smashed against hers and she was ripping at his clothes 

as he furiously groped at her body. All of a sudden she was rolling him over. "You've been a very bad boy, haven't you 

Frankie?" She said straddling herself over him and moved herself up so that her pussy was on his face. "Eat me, bitch," 

she said.

Frank proceeded to do as he was told as she grinded herself into his face. She wrote him like that until she came all over 

his face. Then she climbed off him and went to her draw. She pulled out her strap-on and lube out of the drawer. "Are you 

going to punish me further."

"I didn't tell you to speak, bitch," she said yanking him off the bed and pushing him over to the dresser. She put on the 

the strap-on in place and put lube on by stroking it. Then she kicked his legs apart a little more and pushed it inside of 

him. She started pounding him right away. He was gasping in pleasure and moaning as grabbed his hair and pulled his back. 

"Look me in the eyes when I fuck you, Frank." And he did as he was told as she reached around with her other hand and 

began to aggresivelys stroke him. "Tell me, Frank, tell me now why you were so mad?"

"I don't remember," he moaned out.

"Tell me she," squeezing his cock harder.

"I fucking love you," he yelled out as he came on the dresser and her hand.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She with a laugh as she pulled out of him and put the stuff away.

He turned and looked at her. "I do love you, you know."

"I know it would of been easier if you just told me but I'm not going to stop seeing Mikey. You are just going to have 

accept that these are the way things are."

"You don't love me?"

"What?" she said surprised.

"Well, you didn't say it back," he said looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

She walked over to him. "Frank, I love you with all am." She said and kissed him deeply and patienetly.


	20. The Cookie Conundrum

Rox sat down on the couch with the bag of cookies and ate them while she watched television. She paid no mind to how many 

she ate or how many there were left in the bag. Frank walked into the room and sat down in his chair.

He looked over at her and instantly snapped. "You're eating my fucking cookies."

"I didn't know your name was on them." She looking at him blankly as she put another cookie in her mouth.

Getting up, he jumped over and pulled the bag off cookies out of her hands. "Like I said these are my fucking cookies," he 

said looking into the back. "There is only one fucking cookie left."

Rox was on her feet and put her hands on the bag, "give me back the fucking bag, Frank."

"No, it is my cookie," he said pulling the bag towards him.

"Mine!" Rox was very irate now.

"No!" He yelled back.

Rox stomped her foot, "give me the fucking bag!"

"Woah, woah, what is all this yelling." Gerard said walking into the room.

"She ate my fucking cookies and won't give me the last one."

"You snatched the fucking bag away from me and your name isn't fucking on them, Frank."

"Okay, this is mine, now." Gerard said snatching the bag from both of them. Juli stood behind them in the doorway, her 

arms crossed and rolling her eyes.

"This is all your fucking fault," Frank yelled at her.

"Mine? Fuck you, Frank."

Mikey walked over and grabbed Rox by the hand, pulling her out of the room. Juli pulled Frank into the kitchen as she 

looked at Gee and shook her head. Gee followed Mikey and Rox down the hall.

Juli pushed Frank into a chair. "Sit," she commanded him and put her hands on her hips

"What'd I do?" He said looking at her and folding his arms.

"What'd you do? You were about to rip her fucking head off. What did you do? Really, Frank."

"But she ate my cookies," he said putting his head down as he stuck his lip out with a pout.

She sighed and sat down in the chair next to him and put her hand on his arm. "You guys are suppose to be adults, which 

means being a little more mature."

He got up quickly, knocking his chair to the ground. "Mature? You think I am being immature? Really? Me." He was stomping 

around the room and even picked the pancake skillet of the counter and chucked it at the wall. It broke in half.

Juli rolled her eyes at him and knew that she was going to have to here Gerard about that later. "Frank, will you calm 

down already?" He turned and looked at her. "Now, pick up your chair and sit down."

Meanwhile, down the call, Mikey sat on the bed with Rox, his arms wrapped around her while Gerard stood in the doorway, 

holding up the frame with his arms crossed. It had taken them awhile to get her to calm down as she was kind of stomping 

her feet all around the room and yelling about what an asshole Frank was. "I don't know why he is so mean to me. Why he 

has to treat me that way."

Mikey looked up at Gee and motioned for him with his head that he could head out that he had it handled and his brother 

nodded and made his way back down the hall. "It's okay, he can just be immature sometimes. We all can. I am sure he didn't 

mean it." 

She was crying, her head laid on his chest and he held her so close to him. Rox couldn't help but enjoy his smell. "Frank 

always means it, he doesn't think before he reacts. He just lashes out and doesn't care who he hurts. Then he feels bad 

afterwards and you are just suppose to forgive him."

He kissed her forehead. "Well, no matter, he isn't here now. It is just me and you. Let's not worry about Frank anymore."

"But I want my cookie," she said sniffling.

"How about this, I will bring some more tomorrow."

She pulled away and looked at him with a smile, "Will you really?"

He smiled back, "of course, I will." Rox was happy and laid her head back on her chest and enjoying his arms around her.

As Gerard made his way back in the kitchen his eyes feel on to the griddle on the floor. He hurried over to it. "What the 

fuck happened to my pancake griddle?"

Frank lowered his head even more as Gee looked over the damage. "Sorry," he said so low that Gee thought it was a whimper.

"If you are going to be pissed off and break things break your own goddamned stuff, " Gerard said to him.

Juli sat in her chair, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She wondered why it was always something in this house. 

"Gerard, we'll just get another one."

"I loved this griddle. How can I make pancakes now. No other griddle will be my griddle."

Frank looked at Juli who had rested her chin on her hand. "Can I have the last cookie?"

Before Juli could respond, Gerard picked waved the back at him since he still had it in his posession. "This cookie?" He 

asked taking the one last cookie out of the back.

Frank nodded, "yes, my cookie."

"No, my cookie," Gee said shoving it into his mouth and chewing it.

"Oh my god," Juli said burying her face into her palms.

"You fucking ate my last cookie," Frank glared at him.

"Get over it," Gee said to him, "a cookie for my irreplaceable griddle."

"Fuck you, Gee." Frank his standing up and knocking the chair over again.

Juli groaned. "Why don't both of you shut the fuck. Gerard, we will go buy an new one and Frank, it is a fucking cookie, 

get the fuck over it." She stood up. "I honestly, don't know why I deal with any of you." She said walking out of the 

room.

"Someone has their panties in a twist," Frank said innocently.

Gerard glared at him and followed her out of the room, the griddle still in his hand. Frank shrugged it off and walked 

over getting a coke out of the fridge as if nothing had even happened.


	21. Karate Kids on Crack

"Crack is whack," Gerard said walking through the living room.

Rox looked at Frank. "Did he just say crack is whack?"

Frank nodded, "yeah, he did. Sometimes I don't know about him."

Gerard walked back into the room and back towards his office. "Ninjas." 

Rox was utterly confused, "What the fucking fuck is wrong with him?"

Juli walked down the hall from her bedroom. "You need to do something with, Gee," Frank said to her.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "What? What's wrong with him?'

"You'll see," Rox said looking back at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Juli was dumbfounded as to what the two of them were on about.

Gerard walked back into the room, he kissed her forehead as he went by and muttered, "karate."

Juli looked at the other two, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Are you thinking about writing that book, Gee?"

"Yeah, it's been on my mind all day," he called from the kitchen.

"Any new ideas?" She called to him.

He walked into the doorway, "well, I was thinking, they'd obviously be teenagers."

"We know how you feel about them," Frank said snickering.

Gee ignored him and went on. "I thought a good title was, 'Crack is Whack'."

She nodded her head listening to him, "I see. This work in progress has been going on a while now."

"I know," he shrugged, "but indy films make time to make, especially with an NC-17 rating and the fact that they help the elderly and then steal their tvs as their rewards."

Rox and Frank were snickering hysterically in the background. Juli ignored them as she kept nodding her head, "this is true. Do you have names, places or anything like that or just the basics."

He sighed, "just the basics, you know that my mind is a vast abyss."

"I am well aware, my darling, it is one of the reasons why I love you."

The two made gagging noises behind them. Frank busted out laughing. "I. Can't. Take. It. Anymore."

Juli turned and looked at them with a glare. "Are you two ever going to grow up? I don't see either one of you doing anything but sitting on your asses watching tv day after day. At least Gerard is using his brain for something."

They both shut up, Frank averting his eyes awkwardly and Rox, she glared at her and then looked at the tv. "You're always such a fucking killjoy."

"Just remember killjoys never die," Juli shot back at her.

"Whatever," Rox said folding her arms.

"Come on, Gee, let's go into the office and talk about this," she said taking his hand and leading him away.

"Why do they always pick on me?" He asked her.

"Because they'll never act their age, Gerard. In a few minutes, I am sure they'll be laughing at farts."


	22. The Birds and the Bees

Juli looked over at Bob in the passenger seat of her car. He was smiling at her, in that you know you want me kind of way. 

"We don't have enough time for that," she said looking out the front window of the car.

He stuck his lip out at her, "but Julz."

"Sometimes, I swear you only talk to me because you want sex from me?" She said pulling her sunglasses down her nose and looked at him over them to see what his reaction would be.

His mouth gaped open, "you know that's not true. I just never get to see you."

"You know why that is. That is your own fault." She said looking down at her phone.

"But I didn't mean it, it just happened."

Juli sighed, "I wish you all would just grow up and get over petty shit." Before he could react she felt the car moving and looked up at him. He was swatting a bee that was trying to come in through his window. "You better close that window. I hate bugs."

He started laughing as he swatted, "You should ask Frank about the time the bees were chasing at us."

She rolled up the window, "I might just do that, but our time is up now."

Leaning over, he kissed her softly on the lips, "you know I love you, don't you."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you soon." She said unable to say it back because she felt it would make things even worse. 

She could see in his eyes that he was upset that she didn't say it back. She was unsure what he wanted her to do, this wasn't suppose to be happening.

"Fine," he mumbled and climbed out of the car, closing the door.

She drove home, listening to the radio but not really hearing any of the songs that were on it. Juli wasn't quite sure how much longer she could keep this secret affair with Bob up. It only complicated everything a hundred times more then they it already was. As she made her way into the house, she plopped down on a chair at the kitchen table. Frank walked into the kitchen.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Out."

"Well, thank you captain obvious."

"When did you become my keeper?"

He pulled a soda from the fridge and opened it, "I'm not, I was just curious." He said with a shrug and sipped his soda.  
She laughed, remembering the spider incident. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"I was remembering us in here, standing on this chair because of that spider."

He sat down across from her and smiled. "You think that's bad, there was this one time during the bands days, where there was this bee. The bee zoomed around Bob's head for awhile and I laughed at him. Yeah, well, instant karma because that bee ended up chasing me."

Juli laughed her ass off. "Priceless," she said wondering why it was so easy to get him to tell the story without asking her. She tilted her head to the side, still smiling. "Gee, is in meetings until later, want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure, let me just tell, Rox."

She nodded and waiting for him to come. They walked out the door, made their way out to the front and started walking down the sidewalk. They didn't talk, they just walked and took in all of what was going on in the neighborhood. Juli quite enjoyed the fresh air. Out of the corner of her eye, she kept seeing Frank's hands go up like he was swatting something away. Looking over, she realized that he didn't have just one bee flying around him but two bees.

Juli really tried not to laugh, but how was it ironic that he had just told her the story and here they were. Her laughing didn't last long as one of the bees averted it's attention towards her and she turned around and ran back towards the house.

"Ahhhhhhh," she yelled, "beeeeee."

"Wait for me," Frank said running after her trying to get away from the bees.

She ran as fast as could, back down the sidewalk, straight to the back of the house, yanked the door open and went inside the door. Frank opened it a few minutes later and he didn't see her, because he was so focused on the fact he was trying to get away from the bee that he didn't know that she had stopped in the doorway to catch her breath. They both fell onto the floor, a mass of arms and limbs and completely out of breath.

Rox walked into the kitchen and eyed the two of them curiously. "I thought you went for a walk."

"We did." Juli said.

"Bee," Frank added.

"Oh, lord," Rox said turning to go back into the living room.

Juli's phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Gerard. Composing herself, she answered the phone, "hello."

"Hey, baby."

"Hi, Gee."

"So, you aren't going to believe what happened?"

"What?" She said a bit worried.

He laughed, "now that I think about it, it is actually quite amusing, but this bird attacked me."

"A bird attacked you?"

Frank started laughing. "Again?"

"Tell him to shut up, yes again."

Juli eyed Frank, reminding herself to ask him later what he was talking about. "Well, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was walking out of the building and there was this bench under this tree, so I decided to sit down and enjoy the weather. When all of a sudden this little sparrow starts attacking my hair. I think there was a nest in the tree and I had to run away to get away from the damn bird," the smile apparent in his voice.

"It's funny," Juli said, "Frank and I just ran from some bees."

"Again," he said.

"Apparently, so," she said smiling.

"Well, try and stay away from the bees and I will stay away from the birds."

She laughed, "I will try."

"Good. Love you. Be home soon."

"Love you too," she said hanging up the phone. She looked at Frank, "I guess we're going to have story time."

He laughed, "maybe so, but first let's go in the living room and relax. That running tired me out."

"Fine, I'll wait, but you better not forget, Frankie."

"I won't, I'd swear on a bee if I had one."

She groaned, "let's not talk about it again," she said getting to her feet, going towards the living room and Frank was following close behind.


	23. Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

Gerard had been in his office drawing all morning, when Frank had walked in. He was smiling ear from ear and Gee looked at 

him wondering exactly what he was in store for. 

"Geeeerarrdddd," Frank sang out.

"Yes, Frank."

He grinned wider, if that was even possible. If the younger man was a ball, he'd be bouncing off of the walls. "Get your notebook and pencils."

"Why?" Gerard was confused, hesitantly picking them up.

Frank grabbed Gee's hand, dragging him out of the office and into the living room. As he got to the couch, he let go of his hand and laid down across it. Feet on one end, head on the other and he posed. "I want you to paint me like one of your french girls."

"What?" Gerard was confused and looked over at Rox to see if he was serious. 

"Oh," Frank said getting up and taking all his clothes off. He then got back on the couch and posed again. The whole thing drew Juli and Mikey's attention from the kitchen where they had been cooking dinner together.

Juli facepalmed him. "What are you doing?"

Mikey was grinning because it was such a typical Frank thing to do.

"Gee, likes to draw me, so I want him to really draw me."

"Like one of his french girls?" Rox said looking at him, "have you lost your mind?"

"Geeeeeee, draw me," he said then went back to his pose as if no one was in the room looking at his bare ass body on the couch.

Gerard looked from one person in the room to the other. Rox was shaking her head and eyeing him like he was crazy, Juli had moved her hand slightly down her face but was still facepalming him as she looked through her fingers and Mikey was laughing. "What's so funny?" Gee asked him.

"It is such a Frank thing to do. Come on, he totally pulled this shit while the band was still together all of the time."

"Draw me," Frank said through his gritted teeth to try to draw the attention back to him.

Shrugging, Gee sat on the arm of Rox's chair and opened the notebook to begin to draw. 

"You can't be serious," Rox said to him, "Frank has obviously lost his mind."

"I draw him all the time," Gee said starting to draw.

Juli couldn't control her laughter because Mikey's laugh was so contagious and soon they were both in hysterics.

"I think ya'll have all lost your damned minds," Rox said shaking her head and looking back at the tv.

"Excuse me," Gee turned around to look at Juli and his brother, "I can't concentrate."

"Excuse us," Juli said grabbing Mikey and they went back into the kitchen. "Are the two of them for real?"

Mikey was still laughing, "I know it's funny, isn't it, but they're totally for real."

Gerard shook his head while he drew Frank, the two of them were still loud but at least the were in the other room.

Rox reached up and turned the tv off. "You can have the chair, I'll leave you alone to draw your little italian girl."

"Not funny," Frank called after her as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Sometimes, I think I am the only sane one in this house," Rox said as she walked down the hallway, "and that's pretty sad because I'm the one with the most mental problems." Going into her room, she pulled her laptop out and went online.


	24. Gerard's Birthday Surprise

"Juli, I don't like surprises, so please don't do anything for my birthday," he said placing his hand on hers.

She smiled at him. "Gee, I love you, on day you are going to get one, maybe not this year or next year but at some point you will."

He groaned and looked up at Frank as he walked into the kitchen. "Sup, guys?" He said nodding his head in their direction.

"Nothing," Gee said looking back at Juli.

"You look like you are deep in discussion about something," He said turning and rummaging through the fridge.

Juli rolled her eyes, "if the conversation concerned you then we would of called you in the room to sit with us."

He closed the door, took a bite of his apple and turned to face them again. "Whatever, I got an errand to run so I'll be back."

"Where are you going," Juli said to him.

"I don't have to tell you everything," he said basically mocking her as he walked out of the room.

Two days had gone by since that conversation and it was now Gerard's birthday. Juli had taken him out for lunch to one of his favorite places. Then they had gone for a walk on the beach and as they walked back in the house they saw a huge cardboard, decorated cake in the kitchen. Gee groaned.

"Hello," Juli called out but no one answered as they walked towards the living room, around the cake and she looked into the room. "There isn't anyone here."

As she turned to look at Gerard, the top of the cake opened and out popped Frank. "Surprise!" He yelled out.

They both jumped a bit and looked at him with their mouths gaping open. "Did you think of this all by yourself?" Juli asked him, her hand on her heart as it beat ridiculously fast.

"Yes!" He proclaimed jumping out of the cake. His outfit looked like he had come from a Halloween costume store. 

"Where is Rox?"

"She went out with Mikey."

"What the hell are you wearing? And why? You know I fucking hate surprises?" Gerard asked him.

"Cause Geeeee, I love you," he said pushing his lip out to pout. "It's just me, I didn't invite anyone over."

Gee shook his head. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do with you." He said walking out of the room.

"You ruined his whole day," Juli said folding his arms.

"But, but, but," his face drawing into a huge frown, "I just was trying to do something nice."

"It is nice, Frank, but you know how he is about that kind of stuff." She sighed, "I'll go talk to him, okay." He nodded as he started to cry and she walked out of the room to go find Gee. She found him in the bedroom. "He was just trying to do something nice for you."

"I know, but it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to come home and spend a nice quiet evening with you and not have a heart attack because Frank jumped out of a giant cardboard cake."

She tried to hold back her smile, "I don't know, if you really think about it, it is awfully amusing. Who else could keep you so entertained on your birthday?"

"Maybe you're right," he said looking up at her. "I just need to stop being so serious when I know how he is." She nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go apologize."

"Alright, I'll be waiting here for you," she said as he made his way past her out of the room.

Gee walked down the hall and back into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Frank."

Frank ran up to him, wrapping his arms around him and said, "I didn't mean anything by it."

He hugged the younger man back. "It's okay, my fault."

Frank pulled away sniffling, "Happy Birthday, anyways, Gee. I love you."

"I love you too," he said smiling at him.


	25. Wrecking Ball

"Has anyone seen Frank?" Rox asks me and Gerard as she walks into Gee's office.

We turn and look at her. "No, not in a while." Gee replies.

"He usually says if he is going anywhere and I can't find him in the house. I looked all over." Rox said seeming a bit concerned.

As if on cue, all of a sudden there was Frank calling out. "Rox? Gee? Juli?"

The three of us go out into the living room where we can hear him still calling us. "Where the fuck were you?" Rox asks him.

Frank had the biggest smile on his face. "I want you all to come outside in like five minutes. I have something to show all of you."

We all exchanged glances and then looked back at him. "Are you playing Games?" I asked him.

"Me? No. Not today."

"I don't trust that smile," Juli said.

"We'll be out there in five minutes," Gerard said.

Frank turned and went out the door. "Come on you know he is up to something," I said looking at him.

"Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt." He said back to me.

"Come on, you know him better then anyone Gee, you can't tell me that smile isn't a clue as to the fact that he is going to shock us in some ridiculous way."

Gerard sighed, "He probably will, that isn't the point, Frank is always trying to outdo himself."

"I don't know, Rox, can Frank outdo the 'Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls' thing?" I said laughing.

Rox laughed, "That is kind of hard to beat."

"Come on, let's just go outside," Gee said to our laughter.

We walked outside, we didn't see him right there so we made our way to the back of the house. 

I shook my head and said, "What did I tell you?"

Frank had hung a tire swing in the backyard, he was naked and sitting on top of it. He began swinging as soon as we stepped back there and before we could say anything Miley Cyrus's, 'Wrecking Ball' began playing. I am pretty sure the three of us groaned in unison. 

"I love that guy, but there is definitely something wrong with him."

"What do you have to say now?" I asked Gerard and folded my arms.

"Okay, so this might be up there. He might have really topped himself this time."

"He is naked. The neighbors are going to the cops." I told him.

Gerard ignored me and walked closer to Frank. "Frank, get down and put your clothes on." He just continued to swing on that tire, serious face on and all because the song was still playing. "Frank!" Gee said louder to him, but still no response.

"I'm going in, you have fun with that," I said to him and turned to go in.

"Me too," Rox said with a snicker as we turned around.

"You are just going to let me clean this up by myself?" Gee shot at us.

"You've been cleaning it up all along," Rox yelled back.

Her and I got closer to the house. "It is really funny."

Rox busted out laughing. "We should of recorded it."

I laughed. "You know if we go into the back bedroom, we can record the whatever happens on there."

"I think Gee will kill you but hurry let's do it."

I laughed, "it'll be all worth it to have this on video." We did get some of it on video. Frank was still swinging on the tire for the entirety of the song and Gee   
pleaded and begged with him to get down. We just waited for the cops to come, but apparently Frank was in luck that the neighbors didn't see him. Once he got down, Gee was irate. He still doesn't know I have the whole thing recorded, Gee would probably never talk to me again and we can't have that now can we.


	26. These Are a Few of My Favorite Things

Everyone was on high alert with Frank after the wrecking ball incident and they were just waiting to see what he would do to top that. He, meanwhile, just walked   
around as if he was oblivious with this huge childlike smile on his face. I watched him walk into the kitchen, go into the fridge and walk out of the room.

"He's up to something," I said to Gerard.

"I don't think he can beat what he did the other day," Gerard shot back drinking his coffee from the other side of the table.

"I mean it and he was gone all night with Mikey at the studio."

"Are you implying something?" He said squinting his eyes at me.

Shit. "No," I made a face, "not like that. I mean he is planning something."

"I don't put anything past, Frank." He said taking another sip of his coffee.

All of sudden, we heard Frank's amplifier echo throughout the house. "This is it." I said convinced and putting my head on my palm.

"He's probably just practicing." Gee said to me.

"Practicing. Yeah, that is what we will call it now."

All of sudden there was a mic. "Can you hear me? Testes? Testes."

"What the fuck are you doing now?" Rox yelled at him.

"Thank you all for coming," Frank continued on like he was in a concert. Gee and I got up and went into the living room. Frank had set up his guitar and speaker behind the couch. 

I shook my head and could only imagine what was coming. "Practicing, huh," I shot at Gee.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Frank went on as if he was in concert. "Tonight I am debuting a new song. It is called, 'These Are a Few of My Favorite Things'." He starts playing his guitar. Gerard and I exchange glances as he began to sign.

"A Nightmare Before Christmas and my birthday on Halloween.  
Texas, Bela, Sinatra and pieces of Pansy remain keen.  
Les Paul guitars with an alpine white finish that sing  
These are a few of my favorite things.  
Keep the Faith and portraits of my grandparents are my tattoos.  
Black Flag, American Nightmare, The Bouncing Souls, and The Beastie Boys are a few clues  
And Billy Joe Armstrong who inspired me you see,  
These are a few of my favorite things.  
We've mutilated, killed and disemboweled rock 'n' roll clichés!  
Together Me, Mikey, Ray and Gerard found the way.  
Because we're My Chemical Romance we'll always be the kings  
These are a few of my favorite things.  
When the cat scratches,  
When the bee stings  
And I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember these are my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad."

Throughout the whole thing I just shook my head and then he proceed to repeat all of the the verses. "He's your friend." I said to Gerard.

He sighed, "I know."

"Is he for real?" Rox shot at us from her chair.

I just shook my head at her. "I'm going to wash dishes." I said turning back into the kitchen. My head began hurting and I knew that I was going to have a   
migraine. Things is this house were a bit out of control. No, no, just Frank was that out of control. As my head began to pound because I realized that  
nothing would ever change.


End file.
